The Girl with the Royal Baby
by FandomsToujours
Summary: "I, Betty Cooper , 18 years old , have officially and royally fucked up." Betty Cooper finds herself in a royal dilemma when a one night stand goes wrong. It's consequence is her being pregnant with the prince's baby. With jealous exes, an Orthodox Royal family and scheming ladies in waiting, will she ever get out of this mess ?
1. ~♥~ Chapter 1: Begin Again ~♥~

_"...I watched it, begin again."_

-Taylor Swift.

I splashed water on my face, and felt the cool streams running down my cheeks. I looked up at the mirror. My eyes, which are usually a mixed shade of bluish green, now looked red and swollen to me. I sighed and wiped my face with a napkin. I slung my backpack across my shoulder and returned to my seat. I could hear announcements all around me. I was the only who was having a sour face. Airports were usually my favorite place to be. They signified the start of a new journey, a new adventure. But today, I was taking a journey I didn't want to take. I remembered just three hours agowhen I was sitting in my room, still debating whether to go. My twin brother, stood in the doorway, with his hands folded, looking tensed. "Don't think too much, Betty. You're going to be fine. And so am I." I rolled my eyes at him. "I know I'm going to be fine, Lee. I just, don't know why I'm not excited about this." I shrugged. He smiled. "You will be, once you enter college. Now lets go, we're going to be late otherwise,"I stared at him. He really looked a lot like me. Same hair, same eyes.The only thing that differed was oir personalities. I weakly smiled at him, and he took my bags. As he was loading them onto the car, I started it."Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye to me?", A smooth voice said. I gasped, my eyes wide. I turned to the window, looking into the green eyes that I had always loved. "Oh my god Jughead! Hi! What a surprise!".I exclaimed, practically shouting a a higher pitch. He chuckled softly. "Is it that much of a surprise? We dated for 3 years, Elizabeth". I blushed. He knows I love it when he calls me that. Elizabeth is my actual name, but most people just call me Betty. I love him calling me that because it brings a different sparkle in his eyes."Yeah but still... you know... after... ",I hesitated. "After what? Our breakup? Betts, you still mean a lot to me. I could never let you leave without seeing your beautiful smile". He smiled and I blushed again. God, this boy. How could I not fall in love with him? I got out the car, and hugged him tightly. He smelled of my favorite cologne, making it harder to let go. He got into the car with me, his warm hands holding mine. I don't know what happened after that, everything was a blur. After the check in, my brother hugged me tight, tears brimming in his eyes. Jughead looking at me with a huge grin on his face. Me, definitely crying. "Call me as soon as you reach your dorm okay? ", Liam said, his voice cracking a bit. I nodded and ran before either of them gave me any more reason to stay.I snapped out of my thoughts , as I saw a line forming at my gate. I stared at my boarding pass. My flight to Luxembourg was about to leave in an hour. I picked up my backpack, and rushed to the gate. As I stood in line, I thought, maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe this would be a happy journey. Maybe this would be a new and exciting adventure. Maybe. Just Maybe.

I squinted my eyes and used my hand to sheild myself from the sun. I finally landed in Luxembourg, 25 minutes late. I stretched my legs and took a breath. I don't even remember my flight. I guess I was too nervous about what will happen. What type of a city will Luxembourg be? Will my dorm be clean? Will the bathroom smell? Will my roommate be decent, or a druggie? I shook my head at my own thoughts. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the taxi stand. Keeping my bags in the rear space, I sat in the seat. As the taxi sped through the city, I was in awe. It was a typical European city, with antique buildings everywhere. Even a simple department store looked beautiful and elegant. Tall hills surrounded me. For a second, I saw a mighty castle rising above the trees. It was so beautiful, so royal, I couldn't help but stare. I had read somewhere, that the royal family was still living there. I wondered then, how it would be to live in a house like that. How wonderful their life would be, everything served to them with a silver spoon on a silver platter, literally. My thoughts were interrupted by the driver, who was talking to me in German. 'Sind wir da? ' I spoke in a very shitty accent. He smiled at me. "Yes ma'am. I do know English, you know", I blushed and apologized. I paid him what I owed and got out. I stared at my dorm. It looked good from outside. Sighing, I went inside. "Hi, how can I help you?", the girl at the front desk asked. I introduced myself to her and told her that I had a room there. She checked and handed me the keys. Room 218. Okay, I can do this. I reached the door, and stood there. I could hear music blasting through the doors. I took a deep breath, and knocked. A girl opened it. Thank God my roommate was a girl. She looked at me and then at my bag and again at me. 'Are you supposed to my roommate?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Um yeah. Hi.' I replied in a nervous tone. I wondered if she one of those 'mean girls' streotypes they show in movies. But then she smiled sweetly which cleared that doubt. "Come in then!", she gestured to me to come inside. I studied her when she had her back turned to me. She was short, around 5 feet 3 inches. And beautiful strawberry blonde hair, which was in a bun at the moment. It looked like she was unpacking too. 'So this is my bed, hence this my side, the other one can be yours.' She said. I nodded, and kept my bag on the empty bed. I scanned the room. It was a low ceilinged room, with two twin beds and one night stand in the middle. Two tall cupboards in the corner. A fridge. 'The name's Madisson by the way. You can call me Mads though.' she said, grinning. "Elizabeth. Or Betty. Whatever you want to call me". I shrugged. I like the name Elizabeth . It's beautiful". She replied. 'Really? I think its too sophisticated for my taste.' I said. "Sophistication looks good on you, Elizabeth." she said. I smiled at that. I got up from the bed, and began unpacking my suitcase. When I was done, I took a soda which I kept earlier in the fridge. I saw Madisson tying her shoelaces. 'I'm going for grabbing grub. You coming?' she asked, without looking up. I was too tired to function anymore. 'Pass. I'm too tired.' I replied removing my shoes and laid down on the bed. 'See you tomorrow then. Goodnight.' she said, I think. I was already fast asleep by then.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Hold on

_The sun goes down and it comes back up_

 _The world it turns no matter what_

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh oh, if it all goes wrong_

 _Darling, just hold on_

\- Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm ringing really loud. It took me a moment to gather my surroundings.

''Is it morning already?'' asks a really sleepy Madison. She doesn't wait for my answer and immediately covers her ears with her pillow.

I drag myself out of bed and into the shower.

As the warm water hits me , I start thinking about how different this year will be. I already miss Liam, my other half, so much.

Shit! Liam! I forgot to call him yesterday. You can't blame me . I just travelled around 4,700 miles to another continent.

I missed Jug too. Our breakup didn't involve a lot of drama like other breakup normally do. It was a clean break. I wanted to get away from America because it staying there brought back all the sad memories. I always dreamed of living in an European country. Jaden understood that out relationship wouldn't survive the distance and supported my decision to study medicine in Luxembourg.

I got out of the shower . I dried myself and brushed my teeth.

Now, I just had to get through the tedious task of finding something amazing to wear. I desert the task and slip into a black floral print cropped top and faded blue shorts.

Just as I finish dressing up, Madisson finally stirs from her slumber.

She looks stares at me for a few seconds and I get the feeling that she's scrutinizing my outfit. But then she smiles wishes me good morning and goes to shower.

Once she's done dressing up, she literally starts talking my ear off.

''Let's go explore the university campus after breakfast. I think we're the ones people who haven't yet be'',Mads saying with a pout. She looks so cute when she pouts.I'm so sure all the guys fawn over her.

''I thought you explored it yesterday'',I say.

''Nah,it's something I wanna do with my roomie,''she says sweetly.

''Aww, don't get too attached though. In my experience,it comes back to bite you in the ass,'' I say spoiling the mood and maybe offending Mads.

Amazing, Mads isn't offended and replies in a playful way,'' Girl, get your cute but negative and miserable ass away from me".

Wow! I just stand dumbstruck, trying to come up with a says comeback but terribly fail. She pulls me out of the dorm to get some breakfast.

We have waffles and maple syrup for breakfast. Mads seems to love them but they're a bit too sweet for my liking.

We, then set out to explore out university.

Madisson and I didn't talk much yesterday. But now as we both talked our hearts out, we realised that we're so similar.

The campus is really ginormous and sprawling with fellow students enjoying their free day before college actually starts. We learnt that there's an adorable little cafe just near our dorm. We decide to check it out. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee hits us as we enter the cafe. The lemon and chocolat eclairs looked scrumptious.

Next, we visited a small park which was nestled in the heart of the university.

The warm summer sun kissed my face as I sat down on the cool grass. Madisson sat down beside me. We sit in silence for a minute and then Mads quips, "Amelia, can I ask you something?"

" Yeah, sure", I say.

" I saw you family pictures which you placed on your night stand last night. The one with your parents looks a little frayed while all the others look new . Is there a specific reason for that?, " she asks in a sincere tone.

I realized that we'd both spoken a lot today but we hadn't spoken about our families yet.

"That only pictures I have of my parents are old", I say.

" If you don't mind me asking, why is that?".

" My parents died in a car accident when my brother and I were eight. We didn't know how we could live without them. Our Aunt Ruth took us in after that. She was amazing. She wasn't nosey and actually understood us. That is before we lost her three months ago to cancer. I know I moved away soon but I need space . A lot of it. People were being sympathetic but all Liam and I needed was pure empathy. Everybody close to Aunt Ruth went back to their routines like nothing had happened. Like it was just another person who passed away. And the loss of one person can't affect the world but it affected Liam and me", I say.

I look at Madisson, she pulls me into a hug. Comforting me, trying to fill the empty space around my heart.

"So,as a psychology student,who will finish her course in four years, I can say that that's the reason you chose Medicine as your field. You know what loss feels like and I think you wanna be a doctor so that you can save people and not let them go through what you went through", she grins at me and continues," Or I'm gonna be a pretty crappy Dr.Psycho," she says making me laugh.

What she said was actually true. Deep down that's what I felt.

"So,now tell me about your family", I say prodding her in the ribs. She squeals. Ticklish eh.

" My mom is Luxembourg and my dad lives in Washington DC. He is a defense attorney.He is quite good at it too and had a made a name for himself. My mom is a human rights activist. I grew up in America and spent some of my holidays here in Luxembourg with my maternal grandparents. I don't have any siblings. That made me shy,I guess because I didn't have anyone to upon up to", she says.

" I have Liam,my twin and I'm still so shy. But having him made me know that someone always had my back. We've both got different traits. Like he's really optimistic and I'm a pessimist.He is really confident when I'm super shy. But we're perfect for each other.He always understands me. The only set back is that he's really annoying. Like annoying me is his only purpose in life".

Madison laughs.

" I saw your brother's picture today on your night stand. He's hands down cute",she says.

" Thanks.Every girl fawned over him back at home. But couldn't have him. Don't get your hopes up.He's gay you know", I say bursting Madison's bubble.

" Darn it",she mutters under her breath. "Why the hell are all cute always taken or gay?" she groaned, which made me smile. That was the routine at home with every girl.

" Okay sister, now let's talk about the juicy part. Any special guy back home?," she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

" There uh...It's complicated. I dated this guy for three years. It was the most blissful three years of my life but then I shifted to Luxembourg. So, we called it quits," I say thinking about Juggie. I can still remember his playful grin, his warm eyes and beautiful lips. I sigh.

" Well,my luck with guys isn't that great. I always end up falling for fuckboys. I so hope that this year, it will be different", she says forlonly.

Just as she finishes talking, a group of girls call out to Madison.

"Hey! Madison! You're coming to the party right? ",one of the girls asks.

" Do I really have to? I have social anxiety! Who's the bigshot host anyway?," Madison asks back, making a face.

" A rich hunk who recently graduated. It's the party of the year. You should come. Get your friend too", she says smiling at me.

Madison turns to me," Will you come? I'm to shy to go on my own. If you go then I'll consider going. But please say yes. Come on. Say yes!", She pleads.

I'm not up for a party but who can resist Madison pouty face . Sighing, I agree to go.

We're back at the dorm ,getting ready for the party.

I frown at my wardrobe, finding absolutely nothing to wear. Running my hand through my head stressfully, I look over to Mads's side, and see a whole avalanche of clothes on her bed.

"Why the fuck don't I have anything to wear?", she screamed. "I have the exact problem", I said, while pointing to my cupboard.

"Ugh. You know what? I have an idea. We can choose each other's outfit. Deal? " she suggested. I liked that idea.

An hour later, we both got ready. I wore a red sleeveless top, with black jeans, a black leather jacket and finally, brown boots. Staring at myself in the mirror, I pushed my straightened hair back.

I choose a black off-shoulder top with blue ripped jeans and black heels for Madison. "Come on, I'm done with curling my hair. Let's go." she called.

Checking out my look for the last time, I rushed out of the room.

You could hear the music blaring from like a block away. Madison's new friend was right. It's the place to be. We stand in the doorway ready to enter.

"Be confident. It's fine, Betty. Don't fidget. You look drop dead gorgeous",she says.

I smile back. It's just a party. What could possibly go wrong?

A/N : Hey guys.Hope you're enjoying our story.

Little does our protagonist know that this party will change her life forever.

Follow Betty through her labyrinth of mishaps - her life by saving this story in your libraries and by voting below.

Be sure to tell us what you think too.

Happy reading!️


	3. Chapter 3:Live While We're Young

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,

I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love,

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some,

And live while we're young."

\- One Direction

I opened the door and was immediately hit by the blast of music and the stench of alcohol and puke. I groaned inwardly. Why did I even come to this party? I looked over to my reason and saw her smile.

I gave her a quizzed look. "What?", she asked. "What are you so happy about? This place is so loud and it reeks." , I said, rolling my eyes. "How many parties have you been to?" she asked, smirking.

I guess that part was true. I always hated parties. Liam and Jughead always forced me to attend, but I'd always refuse. They were too loud for my liking. I would always prefer sitting on my couch, watching The Notebook for the nth time.

Making a face at Madison, I took a look around. People were crammed all over the place. Some dancing, some drinking, some literally making out on the dance floor and some puking. God knows what else alcohol makes you do.

I felt Mads's hand guiding me through the room. The kitchen was the safehouse for me in that place. Only a few people were around.

Madison handed me a drink. "I don't drink. What's in there anyway?", I enquired. "It's rum and coke. Shut up and drink.", she shoved the glass towards me.

Scrunching my face, I took the glass from her hand. Taking a sip, I realized that it wasn't half bad. So I drank one more. Then another. After a while, I was not exactly drunk, but wasn't that sober either.

The whole time, I was thinking about Liam and how disappointed he would be in me.

"I'm going to get one more drink!" Madison shouted over the music. "Get a hundred moreeeee!" I screamed. What the hell? What is wrong with me? Am I that drunk? "Get a grip bitch!" I said to myself.

Suddenly a guy came out of nowhere, stumbling into the kitchen. I stood straight, alert. I hate drunk guys so much. They just give out a creepy vibe.

He stood next to me. "Bonjour Mademoiselle". He slurred. His breath reeked of alcohol. "veux-tu une chambre ensemble? "

He saw my confused face and said, "Do you not understand French?" I nodded my head. He came closer, and I took a step back.

"What is a hot girl doing alone in this party? Give me some company will you?" He said, with a smug smile on his face.

Now I was scared. What kind of company keeping is this guy asking of me? But I did know. I stumbled back as he took another step closer to me.

A pair of strong hands caught me before I fell. I looked over to a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes, looking at the guy with anger. "Who said she was alone? She's with me." He replied in a slow but thick and smooth voice.

Wait, what? When did this happen? Now he looked at me and smiled. "How come you wander off everytime?" "Uh.. I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. "It's fine babe. Come-on everyone is waiting." He said, while sliding a hand on my waist.

Holy shit. What is happening? I looked over to the drunkard who was looking at my mystery hero with a sour face.

We rushed out of the kitchen. He took off the hand on me. I studied. This guy was super hot. Green eyes, luscious brown curly hair, and a gorgeous smile. And he was really tall.

"I have no idea how to thank you. You totally saved my ass back there." I said to him. "When the ass is that cute, it's impossible to not save .", he winked. Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod. I blushed furiously. He saw that and smirked.

"You really alone here?" he said, looking around. "No. I'm with my friend here, who by the way is the worst." I huffed. "Come on, let's find her." He said, putting his hand for me to hold.

I took it. His hands were warm, his grip firm. So different from Jug's. His hands were soft, and his hands always loosely held in mine.

I spotted Madison. That is, I heard her. She was screaming and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I facepalmed and pointed her out to him. Smiling, he walked towards her but stopped by someone.

He motioned me to come towards him. He introduced me to his friend, Eric. Eric was equally good looking. Tall, brown eyes and wavy brown hair. And the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

"When are we planning to go?" He said angrily. "Chill man. We're just here. Plus I just met her. Do you think I'm going to leave her so easily?" He said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Phil." he said, extending his hand towards me. I took it gladly. "Betty." "So, Betty, can I get you a drink?" he said, not letting go of my hand. "Sure." He left with Eric.

I walked towards Madison, who was totally drunk. "Oh my god Bettsssss! When did you come to this party?" she screamed. I shook my head and laughed.

Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed me and started dancing. Laughing uncontrollably, I danced with her.

A smiling Phil came with drinks. I took a glass from him and drank. Damn. What was in this? Instantly I felt different.

He was staring at me now, with a smirk playing on his lips. Holy shit, this guy was smoking hot. To be normal around him, I had to drink. So I finished the whole glass and threw it on the floor. "Where's Eric?" I asked. He said he was on the phone.

Smiling, I started dancing, knowing his eyes were on me. "You dance like shit." He said, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. Without knowing, I pulled him towards me and put my hands around his neck. "Teach me, then." I whispered in his ear.

Looking directly into my eyes, he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. Moving my hips, I smirked at him. He twirled me and pulled me back to him. The whole time we were dancing, our eyes were trained on each other. The whole world blocked out and the only thing that was in focus was us.

We were interrupted by Madison who telling me she wanted to go home. I groaned inwardly. We were having a moment. Phill let go of me. I missed his grip on me already.

What the hell? Why did I miss him? I instantly thought of Jughead and felt guilty.

"Let's drop you guys off." Phil said. "No way. We'll go. It's fine. Thanks." I disagreed. "It's fine. It's late anyways. Not safe for Newbies." He said. "So you're from Luxembourg?" I pondered. "Uh yeah. I've lived here my whole life." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No more questions. Let's leave quickly." He said. We drove to his car. "Wait. Where's Eric?" I wondered. "He'll get a ride home tomorrow." Phil replied, smirking. Oh. Looks like Eric got lucky.

We reached our dorm in 15 minutes. I had never wished time to pass by slower. He lifted Mads to our dorm and laid her in her bed. I went out of the room to say bye to him.

"So thanks for today. I couldn't ask for a better start of my year." I said, my cheeks slightly pink. "Oh, it's nothing." He waved it off. "What matters is that you had fun."

I looked at him. He looked so handsome, standing under the ordinary spotlight of our hallway.

I normally wouldn't have said what I was about to say. But I was drunk. Really drunk. So I smirked and said, "I'm not done yet. I want to have some more." His face had a surprised expression. A smile played on his lips.

"You wanna have some fun, yeah?" I nodded. I guess he knew what I was trying to say. So, before I could say anything else, he smashed his lips into mine.

A/N: So that's it for chapter 3! We're really sorry if its cringy, we tried our best XD.

Secondly, this is a different type of bugead fanfiction. Even though the male protagonist is someone else, we'll still have a lot more of our Jug later on, so don't worry! We're still deciding for the end, so I guess y'all have to find out with our Betts!

Also you must know what's about to come next (wink wink). Anyways don't forget to vote, comment and share! Happy Reading!


End file.
